ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Crystals (Ultraman Universe)
The Light Crystals are crystals used by the Ultras in Ultraman Universe. History Not much is known about the Light Crystals, other than that Expera can apparently turn Ultras into them. Father of Ultra also created some when he made Universe. When Universe was split, the Light Crystals on his body were seemingly lost. However, they were regained during Universe's adventure. Creation Light Crystals can apparently be made is a few different ways, such as- * A transformation device creating one (Light Amplifier and Expander, possibly Darkness Expander). * When a person holds a strong enough belief in Universe, a Crystal is born from their hearts (the crystals that are used for Universe's forms). * An Ultra forcibly becoming a crystal due to some dark entity (Taro and presumably Tiga). * An Ultra gives their power to another Ultra that uses Light Crystals (Hikari to Spectros in the Spectros Gaiden). List of Crystals * Unium Crystal- Ultraman Universe's basic crystal. It is pink in color. * Pyrium Crystal- The crystal that gives Universe his Fire Form. It is red in color. * Electronium Crystal- The crystal that gives Universe his Shock Form. It is yellow in color. * Aquarium Crystal- The crystal that gives Universe his Water Form. It is blue in color. * Earthium Crystal- The crystal that gives Universe his Earth Form. It is green in color. * Spectrium Crystal- Ultraman Spectros' basic crystal. It is purple in color. * Flamium Crystal- The crystal that gives Spectros his Flaming Form. It is orange in color. * Landium Crystal- The crystal that gives Spectros his Land Form. It is light green in color. * Electrium Crystal- The crystal that gives Spectros his Electro Form. It is neon yellow in color. * Aquium Crystal- The crystal that gives Spectros his Aqua Form. It is cyan in color. * Warrior of Light- An empowered version of the Spectrium Crystal. It is purple with a design resembling Hikari's chest. * Zeperion Crystal- A crystal that can turn someone into Ultraman Tiga, or Dark Tiga in the Darkness Amplifier. It is red and purple with a design resembling Tiga's protectors and Color Timer. * Storium Crystal- A crystal that can turn someone into Ultraman Taro. It is red with designs resembling Taro's protectors and Color Timer. * Experium Crystal- Ultraman Expera's basic crystal. It is black and red in color. When empowered by darkness, it is completely black and gives Expera is kaiju form. Trivia * Since I started Universe in 2017, and R/B came out in 2018, I officially had the idea to use crystals as a gimmick before TsuPro did! ** Though Moar had already used crystals, or something like crystals, in his own series that is no longer his I believe. * When I was thinking about a possible gimmick for this series, my mind immediately went to "crystals". I don't know why, it just did. * Originally, the crystals were named differently, with them having the name of the form instead of the form's finisher. ** With that in mind, the Zeperion and Storium Crystals would have been called "Tiga Crystal" and "Taro Crystal" respectively. Those names sound dumb, so I'm glad I changed it. *** The crystal names, not the Ultra names. In case anyone was confused. * The crystals on Universe Spectronium's protectors are enlarged versions of the crystals used by Universe and Spectros. ** This is odd since the colors of Spectros' Crystals are different from Universe's, yet both sides are perfectly symmetrical. ** Also, it is unknown how Spectros got his Light Crystals for his elemental forms. Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Transformation Items